The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Vitis L. with broad nematode resistance.
The new variety, ‘RS-9’, is the result of an interspecific cross of the grape varieties ‘Ramsey’ (Vitis champinii) and ‘Schwarzmann’ (Vitis riparia×Vitis rupestris). ‘RS-9’ plants were asexually reproduced in Parlier, Calif. by the rooting of callused cuttings from dormant, lignified canes in spring or the rooting of green shoots under greenhouse mist in summer.